Pass by one another
by Ms.KClare
Summary: AU. A tragic accident changes Natsu and Lucy's lives completely. They are separated by their loved ones, who know how treacherous their precarious love is. Will they be able to keep them apart forever? Is their love truly destined or is life giving them a second chance to new lives with different people?*ON HIATUS TILL MAY* :(
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people of the world! This lazy author is back, and this time with a multi- chapter. Truthfully I have no idea where this story is headed. I posted this on instinct and I hope I don't regret it. I'm testing the waters. If I get sufficient response, I may go ahead and continue this story. So, review if you'd like me to continue. It's a short prologue.**

**I now present, my chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Tears were flowing down Lucy Heartfilia's eyes endlessly. Her vision was blinded by the cold bubbling in her eyes. She felt that old familiar ache and anguish thudding in her chest. A fresh black bruise was sprawled just under her left eye. From all the thoughts buzzing in her head and her heavy sobbing, she almost couldn't feel the pain. _Almost._

She raced in her car down the empty road. It was pitch black save for a few spasmodic bursts of orange lights from the street lights as she whizzed down Strawberry Street. She headed down a side road to steer onto a vast stretch of open asphalt, whose end seemed to be engulfed by the darkness ahead. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that she wanted to get out of that place. Away from it. Away from him. The man who always hurt her. Time and again she ran, always to come back. But not today. Not ever.

_Maybe Papa was right_, she thought ruefully.

* * *

><p>Natsu's palms turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He turned on his car lights to a full glare, but still had to squint to see. His chest was tight and it hurt. He looked at the darkness ahead of young man was simply speeding into the cold night, for once not knowing where to go. For once, being utterly terrified. It reminded him of his distant past.<p>

_Gildarts_, he thought. _I fear. I'm_ _ terrified._

Natsu realised that it was his mind playing tricks on him. He was seeing bright spots in the blackness ahead. He stopped the car in the middle of the empty road and closed his eyes. After clearing his thoughts, he reopened his eyes and true enough, he could see better now. He quickly started the car and sped down the road. She was nowhere to be seen. The love of his life, his Lucy.

He had hurt her... again. He banged the steering wheel angry at himself. He loved her but sometimes his anger got the best of him. She always threatened him that she would leave him and he would always chuckle and then peck her on the lips. He knew that would melt her. It always did, but not today.

Lucy just grabbed her coat and car keys and left the house. Without a second word; she didn't even warn him. Or yell. Or even cry, for that matter. Natsu was worried. This wasn't like her at all. He came back to the present and frowned. It was four in the morning and there wasn't a car in sight. What took him so long to spot her?

* * *

><p>Lucy rode her car rashly. She had never driven so fast in her entire life in fear of endangering somebody else's life. Now all she wanted was some way to end hers. At the end of the straight highway was a steep turn. She shifted to the next gear and took the turn without slowing down.<p>

_Goddamn the rules. Goddamn safety. Goddamn my life, _she kept thinking.

* * *

><p>Natsu increased his speed. He was worried now. He saw the turn in the road ahead of him and maneuvered the car. Just as he was about to turn, he saw a flash of bright light.<p>

* * *

><p>She tried to brake but realised it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Tires squealed. A loud crash resounded in the silence of the night. What followed was shattering of glass, sparks and screams. Both the drivers were launched out of the front glass of their cars.<p>

Lucy lay on her chest, facing down. Her whole body was numb. She saw a hazy figure of a man crawling towards her. That pink hair was covered in blood. She reached out for it weakly. Natsu reached out for her hand that was placed on his head. His hand was shivering and his face was covered with blood. But all he saw was Lucy. Her golden hair was dyed a malevolent shade of red from all the blood.

"Lu-u-cy..." he breathed with all the strength he had in him.

" Na-t-su..?" she cried softly.

"Baby, it's m-m-me" he managed to say, with intermittent moans escaping his mouth. "I-I- love you...s-s-s-sorry,"

" I-I- love you...N-" Lucy whispered, using the last of her strength. She fell unconscious.

Natsu's eyes widened and he squeezed her hand, trying to say something. He fell unconscious right next to her.

Two hours later, a raven-haired young man on his morning jog saw two strangers lying unconscious amidst car wrecks on the road. There was lots of dried up blood and the bodies looked mangled. He rushed to the spot, grimacing a bit as he felt for their pulse.

Gray Fullbuster immediately called an ambulance and breathed a silent prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Piqued your interest? Even a bit? ;) If it did, please review if you'd like me to continue. Any suggestions or ideas are most welcome. Please feel free to flame and criticise, too. Review, please!  
><strong>

**KClare.**


	2. Serendipity

**A/N: Hello there, reader. Happy Christmas! Thank you to the awesome people who put this story on alert. I typed out this entire chapter on my phone for you guys, because I can't really sit at my family computer for hours together writing stories XD **

**This chapter caused me physical pain and keeping up till 3 am guys, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Fairy Tail. I no own characters. Obviously no own Vuitton and Versace. I own story and Happy-san. **

**Happy: No you don't. -_-**

**Me: Take this, you ungrateful cat.**

**Happy: Yes she does. *munches happily on tuna* **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Serendipity<span>

17-year-old Lucy Heartfilia sat at a dainty white tea table filled with scones and tea sized snacks, complete with fine bone china teapots and cups. A silver cream jug and a selection of cinnamon and brown refined sugar sat beside a swan-shaped serviette. The table cloth was soft under her fingers as she lazily traced circles on it, not touching her tea. Lucy wore a simple pale yellow Louis Vuitton dress and white satin ballet pumps. Around her neck was a single pearl hanging daintily on a thin gold chain. Her golden hair was tied up as always, like a proper lady. She was sitting on the lawn grounds in front of her palatial house in Fiore. The expanse of green, the fresh air and the vast stretch of the acres of land in front of her ought to have taken anyone's breath away.

But none of this ever impressed the young heiress. It never did. Because she was always alone at her table- reading or thinking, and with no one to talk to. She was always alone, among her numerous maids and caretakers and among the guests and crème that attended the parties her father organised.

_Parties?_ She scoffed._ More like business meetings. Endless trains of painted faces, and a myriad of designer clothes. _

The only familiar face was of a stranger's. Her Papa. Respectable, well-groomed, self-made and proud. Cold; and with a stony sadness buried deep inside his eyes, something that only Lucy saw. The sad longing that he held for her mother, Layla Heartfilia, who died nine long years ago, leaving in her wake a distraught young husband and an eight-year-old daughter.

Jude Heartfilia never was the same again. He alienated himself from his young daughter, in whose face he saw Layla's and in whose big brown eyes he saw a forlorn creature that craved for his love and attention. He buried himself in work and built a formidable business conglomerate, while effectively and responsibly educating Lucy through her personal tutors at home. Lucy was taught history, social sciences, psychology, etiquette and dancing. She was taught to be a charming hostess. She was taught to sit like a woman, dress like a woman and talk like one. It was a perfect life of opulence. Of megalomaniac rich people and evening soirées. And Lucy Heartfilia lived her life, accepting her fate grimly, as she was groomed _Heiress Prima _of the Heartfilia Kozern. She would marry a rich man and carry on her father's Historical Artifacts Export business. It was a decided, languid life for Lucy. But she didn't complain. She was...okay with it.

But ah, serendipity.

* * *

><p>Enter Natsu Dragneel, a reckless young gun with no lineage and no family names to boast of. With wild natural pink hair and pointy canines, he was handsome and rakish. Amiable and boyish, at 18 he built up his own fishery business in Hargeon from the ruins of his father Igneel Dragneel's dwindling business, after Igneel died from liver cirrhosis. Natsu was young and inexperienced, and hardly educated because of his father's monetary state.<p>

But he loved what he did and worked hard to make his late father proud. He loved him because he was the only one in the world he had. But Natsu never brooded or sat around cursing his fate. He was not one to accept what fate threw at him. He would bend it and shape it how he wanted it. His business was small but growing steadily, and he moved to the city of Magnolia for better prospects and maybe partnerships.

He met new people, city people and struck up some odd friendships. Like his closest friend and his almost-brother Sting Eucliffe. Sting was also his partner in business. His quasi-mother was Erza Scarlet, a medical intern at Hospicio Magnolia. Natsu's best friend Lisanna Strauss was the younger sister of his young landlady Mirajane and their brother Elfman. In the one year he'd been in Magnolia, Natsu had found these valuable relations who were nothing short of family to him. He felt settled and accomplished for his young age, and expected nothing more.

But ah, serendipity.

* * *

><p>Like the dashing man he was, Natsu had unknowingly won over several wives of rich businessmen who promised him help through their husbands. He was invited to business parties and sometimes even hit gold by gaining investors in his small but promising business.<p>

_Soon I'll have a fleet of fishing __boats,_ he had thought excitedly. _And Dad will be proud._

One month later, an event was held by Jude Heartfilia at his mansion. He had announced his interest in investing in a fishing business firm, for he had heard of the success of the industry in Hargeon. Jude was usually a proud man who'd never dream of associating with small town businesses. But he was also an astute businessman and hence sent out invites to all potential fishery investment firms, big and small. And of course, the ambitious and feisty Natsu was one of the invited. He was ecstatic, and confident of selling a few shares to .

Natsu rented a decent car and bought himself a suit on Sting's suggestion to make an impression. It was a black 3 piece suit which he wore with his Dad's scarf instead of a tie. As he drove through the gates of the mansion on the appointed day, he looked around.

_This is how I'll live one day_, he smirked to himself and grinned at the image he formed of himself atop a large pile of money. And food, obviously.

He parked his car and strode in the vestibule of the house along with the other guests. He didn't notice the flirtatious smiles and batting of eyelids he received as he grinned boyishly at them. The guests entered the main hall. Jude was descending the stairs with his beautiful young daughter linking her arm with his. What nobody knew was that she knew him only as much as the guests did. And they were all strangers.

Natsu looked up at Jude as the rich man haughtily walked down the stairs.

_What a vain creep,_ Natsu thought. _Couldn't he have come down the stairs like a normal person, before the guests arrived? _He sighed, and looked over at the female flanking him, walking equally ridiculously in her big puffy dress.

Lucy wore her blonde locks in an elegant chignon and wore a jade green Versace gown that flowed down to the ground and was cut deep at the décolletage. She wore he mother's turquoise necklace that was set in gold, a less expensive but classy piece compared to her other diamonds. She internally grimaced at the leering looks the men in the room gave her as they swept their eyes up and down her well endowed figure. The only thing that gave her a little happiness was the fact that she met and spoke, although laconically, to her father after several days and now stood by his side. He almost looked proud of her, but she knew that she was just a porcelain doll to him. Lovely but fragile.

_And deserving no love and compassion_, she thought bitterly.

She looked over at the crowd, scanning it out of habit and not interest. There were new faces, perhaps commoners, she observed. Among the usual vibrant display of colours, she noticed an odd sight. Spiky hair in a shocking salmon pink colour. In spite of herself, she giggled out loud. Nobody noticed her though, the guests were busy trying to impress her father, whose side she had left a few minutes ago.

While people flocked closer to Jude Heartfilia, the incongruous owner of the bunch of pink hair moved away from the crowd and towards the buffet table. She followed the young man, keeping a distance as she navigated through the crowd.

Natsu had looked at the crowd surrounding Jude and then at the succulent food on the table across the hall. He made the obvious choice. On reaching the table he grabbed the nearest piece of chicken leg and began chomping on it. He heard someone stifle a laugh behind him. On turning around he saw Jude's female companion staring at him intently with an amused expression.

_She's weird_, Natsu mused insightfully. _Weirdly...cute. Hm._

_He's ridiculous,_ Lucy decided. _And oddly funny. And a bit adorable, the way he childishly eats, eyes wide with wonder. Hm._

"Natsu Dragneel, owner of Igneel & Son'' he said, as if stating something obvious, and by way of explanation for his reason being there. He held out a chicken wing at her.

Lucy waved a hand politely at his offer and wrinkled her nose at his unabashed and messy eating habits.

"Lucy Heartfilia'' she said simply, and bowed slightly.

Natsu almost choked and ran his free hand through his hair boyishly while gulping down the chicken. She was Jude's daughter? He tried not to think about and admire how dulcet her soft voice sounded or how she was so restrained and did not attack the delicious food laid out before them.

"Are you from the Heartfilia Kozern, Luigi?'' he asked sincerely.

And Lucy began laughing again. She'd never laughed so much in one day since before her mother's death. He was so blunt and silly. He was the only one other than her parents who had ever called her by her first name without her requesting it. Well, atleast what he thought was her name.

"Yes, . I am Lu-cy of the Heartfilia Kozern. Pleasure to meet you,'' she said and beamed at him.

_He is quite the looker,_ she thought and laughed at how she sounded like her forever intoxicated friend Cana Alberona, the daughter of Gildarts, financial advisor to Jude.

"Loo-shee?" he repeated, grinning widely at her funny name. "And call me Natsu please,'' he added.

The two hit off instantly and shared a good camaraderie throughout the night. Natsu soon forgot the reason of him being there. He told Lucy of his adventures as a child, his friends and his Dad.

She listened quietly, fascinated by this exotic creature from a world different from hers. Lucy never had anyone her age to talk to. She met Cana thrice a month whenever the older girl came over to Fiore from Magnolia with Gildarts. And that was all. Never had anyone treated her as an equal and not as some princess. Never had she felt so exposed and small. Natsu Dragneel made her feel her age. He treated her like...a _friend._

Suddenly through his stories she saw a world beyond her own. Through his adventures she saw an unwonted freedom. She felt insignificant in her expensive clothes and make up. She was decorated, but with no story to tell. Lucy Heartfilia felt like an invalid; she felt dumb and crippled.

As he told her of his life, Natsu glanced at her occasionally as he stared off in space remembering memories. He noticed how mesmerised she looked, attentively absorbing every word he said. He looked into her huge velvety brown eyes, at how alone they seemed. Maybe she didn't have friends. Yeah, she needed to get out and breathe some polluted city air. It'll do her good.

"So,erm...Lucy. Do you go out often?'' he asked her. She cocked her head to the side and blinked.

_Cute, _He thought to himself. _Yeesh__, what is wrong with me? I sound like a poof!_

"I do, all the time. I roam around the grounds. But, um, I've never really frequented the towns and the city, especially... I-I guess,'' the young heiress replied, looking awkward.

"Just like I guessed,'' Natsu said bluntly, a stranger to common courtesy. "You should visit Magnolia, my city. Come meet me and my friends sometimes, if you'd like..''

"I...thank you Natsu. I'd love to do that.'' she replied earnestly. She felt giddy with happiness, at the prospect of perhaps making friends.

The party ended shortly afterwards as guests began to shake hands, pat backs and leave. Natsu chuckled, visibly discomfited at how he didn't get his work done. Lucy apologised repeatedly for taking his time and he told her it wasn't a great thing.

"We meet friends just sometimes, Lucy. Businesses will come,'' he gestured at himself. "And they will leave.'' He pointed at the main exit door.

Lucy giggled at his ridiculous gesticulation. They shook hands and she walked him to the door. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you for keeping me company today evening, Natsu.'' she was surprised at how easily she could call him by his first name, without any honorifics.

"Thank you Lucy for...um...the food..." he grinned sheepishly and saluted at her, as she laughed.

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. He scratched the back of his head said good bye and left.

_What a nice guy_, Lucy thought. She was impressed by his honesty and simplicity. He had no airs about himself. She was glad to have him as a friend, and she couldn't wait to meet him again.

_What a weird girl_, Natsu thought, as he drove home. He would return the car later. He liked Lucy. Because she was nothing of the proud princess he expected her to be. She was kind and friendly. He wanted her to meet his friends and they'd surely love her.

_Plus, she looks like a sunfish when she smiles_, he mused. _Maybe Happy will like her too. _

As if on cue, his pet tabby cat Happy ran up to Natsu who picked him up and tickled him.

Both Natsu and Lucy had had a unique night that made them feel strangely happy on the inside.

_Until we meet again,_ they both thought.

Little did they know the chain of events they had just sparked. Or how their lives would soon change completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Takes deep breath* ****Ermingard****. Look at how long this is! I'll definitely write less next time. I tried splitting this up into two chapters, but I didn't know where to stop. I hope the huge size of this didn't scare you away. XD **

**So yeah, if you're confused, the previous chapter was a prologue. This is the actual chapter 1, something a la novel style. ****Please tell me how I can improve and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.****  
><strong>

**So yeah, nothing much happens in here, but I really wanted to set the scene and characters. This is an AU-****ish**** story, modern day but modern day FT universe, minus the magic. And minus flying-talking cats.**

**Happy: Hey! People like me okay? I deserve more screen space.**

**Me: Silence, cat. Just do your thing now. I pay you in anchovies. They're expensive.**

**Happy: ****Ayesir****! People of the world, please review, or this evil woman-**

**Me: What, Happy...? *threatening look***

**Happy: ****Er****, this awesome girl will starve me to death. I get a fish per review, so do! ^_^ **

***bows***


	3. Of memories and meetings

**A/N: Hello there :) **

**I know this story is supposed to be on hiatus but hey, I'm awfully ****impulsive! I remember writing the prologue of this story last year and abandoning it because it was so stupid. And one day I just tweaked it, and published it without second thoughts. It's all in a day of craziness. *sigh***

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing chapter one! Thank you also to the lovely people who put this story on alert and favourited ****it. A note to you guys, please read the A/N of the previous chapter because I'm a complete fool and I've changed the entire plot line I had in mind before. The first chapter didn't change, no worries, just re-read the end Note. You don't have to, if you've forgotten about it. Sorry for the trouble! Over to the story.**

**Just another note, ****_italics _****stand for character thoughts, word emphasis, flashbacks and dream sequences. I know that mobile browsers don't show italics, so I'll enclose thought dialogues with ****_'...'_**

**(Heh heh. ****_Another note. _****Death Note anyone?)**

**Disclaimer: None of za** **brandz** **mencioned** **iz ****mine. Also, zis** **vaary ****funny anime Fairy Tail iz ****not mine. Iz ****of za** **Mashima-sensei. I oly ****have Happy-san.**

**Happy: Ayesir! Zis ****woman cat-napped me!**

**Me: Don't imitate my accent imitation, cat -_-**

**Happy: Aye! And thanks a bunch for your reviews! I got 6 fishes! Now over to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Pitch black._

_Crashing._

_Blood._

_Blurry face._

_Whimpering._

_Natsu..._

Natsu awoke with a jolt and sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He ran a shaky hand through his salmon hair and shuddered at the thought of his dream.

No, not dream. _Memory._

The accident six months ago that had kept him comatose for a month. He could never clearly remember the details. All he knew was that he rammed his car into a tree when he was over speeding one late night. He couldn't remember what he was doing or why he was there in the first place. The doctor had told him that it was post-traumatic stress that caused the haziness in his recollection.

He hated to think about how weak he had felt that time. So vulnerable and damn dependent. He had a lot to thank Sting for. His friend had stood by him throughout and had even managed the business. Heading for the bathroom, he decided it was time he buried the unpleasantness of that past. He had to overcome that feeling of fear and uncertainty for good. Natsu was a simple young man who lived for the day and earned solely to buy him food and make his Dad proud. He wasn't shrewd or calculating and didn't bother thinking too much. Cognition and complexities were not for him.

The young man shrugged his thoughts away. It was a Sunday today, and he would damn well enjoy it with his friends.

* * *

><p>Lucy had awoken early that morning as she always did, and had headed out to the chateau grounds looking for her caretaker . It was a lovely day, and Lucy wanted to go out for real. She wanted to breathe the impure air outside the haven that her father had built around them. She wanted to go to Magnolia to see Cana and maybe, just maybe, see Natsu Dragneel. She knew where Igneel&amp;Son's was, as Natsu had told her. But she didn't think he'd be there on a Sunday. He was too much of a sunshiny happy-go-lucky guy to be holed up on a day like this.<p>

_'Maybe,'_ she corrected herself; because she had inferred all of this from that one small meeting. '_Maybe he's like everybody else I know. Fake, painted and lifeless.'_

She shook her head at that thought. It didn't even matter how he was. Perhaps she'd never see him again. He had asked to see her again, and to have her meet his friends. It had been like a promise to meet again. But a lot of people made a lot of promises in her bleak world, and broke them just as easily.

_"I'll always be with you, my peach. My little baby has her mama and her papa forever''_ her mother had said to her, just months before dying suddenly from a malignant illness.

Her mother had promised. Her father had promised. Somewhere in her distant past, a beloved friend had promised. They all did. And they all broke their promises. They had all passed by her in silence, never once thinking about how a part of her died every time they did.

Lucy shook off all these morbid thoughts from her head. She was brooding as usual. She would ask Ms. Supetto permission, and then leave for Magnolia in the afternoon by car. She finally spotted her caretaker snipping some buds from an ornamental plant in the Bonsai garden of the Kozern.

"Good morning, '' she called out to the senior lady and smiled at her.

Ms. Supetto beamed at her. "And a good morning to you, young lady. Did you want something, Lucy?''

Lucy nodded. "I wanted to go to Magnolia and meet Cana. I just thought I'd tell you first.''

The caretaker wrinkled her nose and furrowing her brows replied, "Miss Alberona? Well,'' She obviously detested the buoyant young lady and her repulsive drinking habits. And she also remembered her master's orders.

"You will have to ask your father permission, Lucy."

Lucy was taken aback. She had never been asked to meet her father in fear of her perhaps disturbing him during his work. And how, all of a sudden...? She knew better than to argue or reason out with her caretaker. For one, could be very strict, and secondly she knew it must have been her father's orders. She said goodbye to and walked back towards the house and into the hallway leading to her father's office.

_"Look Papa, I made you a rice ball!''_

_"Papa, says I've become a lady today. What does she mean?"_

_"Papa?''_

_"Papa..."_

Memories of her childhood came flooding to her as the young heiress walked towards the office. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering and to stop the tears from coming. She took in a few deep breaths, straightened herself back up and proceeded to politely knock at the door.

"Come in.'' She heard her father's gruff voice say.

Lucy entered, cleared her throat and exhaled. She had unknowingly held her breath all this while.

"Papa, I-" she choked slightly, on how unfamiliar that name sounded on her tongue and how bitter it seemed to taste.

"How is everything?" she managed.

_'How are you, Papa?'_

"The business is doing exceptionally well, Lucy. Especially our newly procured fishery business seems very lucrative. I am pleased with the prospects of the future,'' Jude replied with his usual stern look.

_'You look so much like Layla, little one.'_

"That's...nice to hear,'' Lucy said quietly.

_'I asked about you, Papa. How are you? Are you happy?'_

"I hope your studies are going well and you are using time productively. Your Economics skills have always been flawless of course, just as your other disciplines. You are to take over Artifact Exports as soon as you turn twenty-one next year."

_'I hope you are happy, child. I'm sorry for everything, if you can ever forgive me.'_

"I'm seventeen, father. I turn eighteen next year." Lucy replied, sounding hurt.

'_Do you even know me, Papa? Do I mean much to you?'_

Jude felt the blood freeze in his veins, but recovered soon enough to respond.

"I apologise. I was...preoccupied.''

_'If only you knew, Lucy. I'm preoccupied with a lot of things. Sad things.'_

"It's no problem, Papa. You should not worry so much, though.''

_'It's no problem at all. No problem indeed.'_

There was a long steely silence. "You wanted something, Lucy?" Jude asked finally.

"Uh, yes Papa.'' Lucy replied, suddenly remembering the reason she was there, talking- actually talking- to her father after such a long time.

"I wanted your permission to go meet Cana in Magnolia.''

Jude looked disconcerted. "She comes here all the time, Lucy. Why is this sudden urge for you to go meet her?'' he asked, the worry in his voice juxtaposed with suspicion.

"It's the first time I asked this of you, Papa. I feel like going out sometimes; away from this...this decorousness,"

Jude was bewildered by the unusual tone Lucy had used. It was so adamant...and tired. She sounded...fed up. He felt deeply ashamed and cringed at the thought of his daughter feeling imprisoned. But he was only protecting her. From some things she didn't need to know of.

"Very well. You may leave, but return before dinner tonight. Jacques is at your disposal should you need his chauffeur services.''

"I'd like to drive myself there, Papa.''

Jude flinched and felt himself freeze for the second time that day. He had to calm down and control any emotions. She shouldn't ever know.

''I understand. Here's your driver's license.'' He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a manila envelope. He handed it over to her.

Lucy frowned slightly. She didn't like how she always had to ask others for things that were supposed to be hers. Her driving license, car keys, permits- it was like she was an irresponsible child who couldn't be trusted with anything. She silently took the card from her father, smiled slightly and bid him goodbye. After she left the room, Jude Heartfilia picked up his phone.

"Miss Heartfilia is leaving the Kozern. Have her followed at all times."

Lucy lightly skipped to her room, feeling giddy with happiness. She would be driving, by herself, away from home! She felt like a responsible adult for once, and not like a young child that needed to be taken care of. She entered her boudoir and selected a pale pink chiffon dress from QB and white flat-soled Louboutin shoes. She completed the simple and chic look with a Lavie sling bag and a thin white gold necklace. She wore her hair in a loose pony tail, slipped on her D&G cat-eye shades and sprinted down the stairs. She called up Cana as she walked to the garage. Jacques offered to get her the car and drive her, but she politely refused. Today she was Just Lucy and not Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Kozern.

Cana picked up her call in two rings.

"Mornin' Looshee sunshine!'' her voice was slurred, already drunken.

"And a good morning to you, Cana. I'm on my way to meet you. Where can I have the privilege to do so?''

Cana sputtered and almost choked on her drink.

"The Lucy Heartfilia herself is coming to meet me? Well, well then. You'll find me at Fairy Tail, a pub in the heart of the Magnolia. No worries, there are proper folk here, no drunk old beggars. It's quite a classy pub, heh."

Lucy giggled. Classy or not, she would go anyway. She would love to see a crude life. It was a romantic notion that she held of the townsfolk. It was the twenty-first century, but she still pictured an eighteenth century town with cows and maidens, horse carriages and maybe chivalrous princes. Just maybe.

"Okay, I'll see you there.''

"You'll get to meet my friends too...it's gonna be awesome. See you there!"

And she cut the phone. Lucy felt a bit anxious. New people? Would they like her? Would they find her obnoxious? Lucy convinced herself that it was going to be okay. She got into her silver Bentley, revved the engine and pulled out of the garage. The humming of the engine made her feel alive and light-headed like a little school girl.

She drove through the main gate and took the highway road to the city. She sped down the road, driving carefully throughout. She reached Magnolia in half an hour, at about half past twelve. She cut through the narrow by-lanes of the city as she smilingly admired her surroundings.

Magnolia never failed to awe her. She'd been there very few times, but she felt like she knew the place for years. Its canals and medieval styled buildings made it look less like a city and more like a small quiet town in Venice. Lucy loved Magnolia. It was bustling, smelly and dirty. A stark contrast to the ever sterile environment in Fiore. Trees and plants grew unlooked after, unlike the trimmed gardens of the Kozern. People were rambunctious and florid, not prim and proper with manicured nails and polished shoes.

Lucy slowed down a bit as she looked around for the landmarks Cana had told her about and soon found herself at the Fairy Tail pub, a beautiful little building with a Japanese structure. It had a big red tiled roof and was painted cream, with big wooden doors. It was surrounded on three sides by a picket fence. There were several bikes and cars parked on the grounds of this 'pub'. Lucy parked her car inside the grounds and got out. The building was surrounded by a well-tended small garden patch. She hoped she wasn't too underdressed for such a nice looking place.

Turns out she wasn't.

Because the scene that met her eyes as she opened the doors to the pub was a stark contrast to the primness of the building. It was filled with people and was bustling. It was noisy and there were several people fighting, chairs flying across the room and a guy hanging from an overhead light. And about the dressing part? Lucy was definitely overdressed. It terms of cloth quantity, especially. She realised this as Cana waved at her from the bar.

Cana was wearing a cyan blue-colored bikini top and brown cargo shorts, and flaunting a huge blue tattoo on her taut midriff. She was tall and gaunt, with flowing and thick brown hair; and brown eyes that held a mischievous yet kind glint in them. And hard to miss was the sea of liquor bottles she was perpetually surrounded by, as she contentedly chugged from each of them. Cana Alberona was the only daughter of Gildarts Clive, Jude Heartfilia's most trusted financial advisor. She had known Lucy since Layla's death and had been her closest friend ever since.

The young heiress made her way to the bar where Cana sat. The older woman slapped Lucy's back as a greeting, all while chugging down half a gallon of vodka and spewing the rest on Lucy, who giggled uncontrollably.

"Good Mavis! Lucy?"

On hearing her name, Lucy turned towards the bar counter and looked with surprise at the owner of the voice. It was the barista who had called out to her, and who was now staring at her with wide blue eyes and biting her lower lip. She was pretty and had long white hair that was left loose, except for a small lock of hair in front that was tied up and stuck out cutely. She seemed to suddenly shake out of her daze as Lucy spoke.

"I- yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember your-''

''Of course I know you! I've seen you on Magnolia Weekly! You're from the Heartfilia Kozern, aren't you? That's lovely! I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira and can I call you Lucy? That's if you don't mind, of course. Do you?''

All this the barista said without pausing for breath, and while furiously cleaning a glass cup that already seemed to be sparkly clean. She added a wide smile at the end and cocked her head to the side.

Lucy felt a bit overwhelmed and simply shook her head childishly, while grinning widely. She liked Mira already. The older woman asked her if she wanted anything to drink or eat, and Lucy shrugged. She'd never been out like this before and so she didn't know what to order.

"I think I know what you'll like;'' the barista quipped, and disappeared behind the counter.

Lucy sat on a barstool next to Cana and swung around in her seat as she watched people talking, laughing, fighting and dancing to the groovy music playing. There were big wooden tables and benches in the main hall that comprised the club. In the corners, older men played poker and smoked. There were even younger kids who ran around.

"Just what is this place?" Lucy thought out loud.

"Call it what you'd like to, mademoiselle. A bar, a club, a place to hang out, a library, a cafe. We just like to call it Fairy Tail, a place where we all feel at home," a silky voice explained.

Lucy turned to her right, where a young man had materialised out of nowhere. He had ginger hair that was wild and messy, but well-groomed at the same time. His left ear was pierced with silver rings and studs, and he wore matching finger rings. He wore a dark green jacket over an orange T-shirt and khaki pants, and a smirk on his handsome face as he swept his eyes up and down Lucy. Said girl looked bemused and confused at the same time.

Not receiving any response from her, the young man continued.

"I don't know your name, but can I call you Mine? Since you don't know mine, call me Yours.''

"Me-me? Yours? I, uh- eep!" Lucy squeaked, as she turned a bright shade of red, feeling terribly discomfited.

He laughed. "Loke, quit harassing the poor girl" Mira called out from somewhere.

"Loki, like the Norse god of fire? I'm Lucy."

"I'm Loke, the sweet, cunning trickster. The Player, if you may. So how 'bout it? You and I go out somewhere?"

Lucy blushed again. She wasn't used to such blunt flirting. She didn't know what to say or how to refuse him without being rude. Thankfully Mira saved her by shooing him away, and then went on to set down a delightful looking strawberry milkshake. Lucy's eyes almost turned heart-shaped as she gazed lovingly at the drink. Mira giggled as Lucy happily drank it.

Just then, they heard a loud racket of several motorbikes outside the pub. Lucy got a bit worried, because she'd seen western movies- and biker gangs meant trouble. Cana and Mira were smiling widely, and that made her wonder who it could be (though Lucy knew the former was blissful as long as she drank). The pub door dramatically banged open and the silhouette of a group of people became visible at the entrance. One of them tilted their head and gave a huge grin. Something caught Lucy's breath as she felt unwonted happiness seeing that smile again.

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun-dun-dunnnn! As usual I just went on writing, not knowing where to stop. This chapter wrote itself, really. I've been working on it since the 26th****of December! And yes, I'm sorry that ****_again_**** nothing much happened this chapter. But I promise you- a lot is to come. The story has yet to begin. Setting the scenes and relationships among the characters is of prime importance! Did you like the words/thoughts dialogue between Jude and ****Luce? Was it confusing? Aw man, I bet it was. Why do I suck so much?! T.T**

**About the story so far, I'm absolutely positive a lot of you will figure out what is happening/has happened between our lead (?) pair.**

**What is Jude hiding from Lucy? What happened to Natsu ****six months ago? Just what is going on?**

**...And the burning question: Where is Happy-san?! **

**Happy: You cat-napped me, Maleficent. O.O **

**Me: Wha?! I'm not a villain okay? I've just...uh...employed you. And for a good salary, don't you forget! **

**Happy: Ayesir. Reader-san, please review so I get more fishes! I know you guys love me :3**

**Me: Aye! You can also PM me any criticisms, suggestions or questions. You guys always give me awesome sauce critique! :***

**Peace&Love,**

**KClare.**

***spoiler for manga* P.S.: Who read the latest FT chapter? FT is disbanded? E.N.D. is actually Etherios ****N**** D*******?! O.o Only worthwhile part was the Gruvia ****love-love :3**


End file.
